Papa Snivelo
by Eilwin
Summary: Pourquoi tous ces chuchotements? Pourquoi tous ces sourires? Rogue aimerait savoir pourquoi...


**Titre** : Papa Snivelo.

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Bêta-correctrice-et-co-scénariste**Click (ma sœur, quoi ;-)

**Classé** : G

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, me fait pas de fric en écrivant, pigé ?

**Résumé** : Impossible de résumer ce que j'ai pondu…Ca met une petite touche de mystère, non ? Bonne lecture !

Tout le dortoir de Serpentard dormait tranquillement à cette heure-là, mais après quatre «dring!» de réveil strident, Rogue décida enfin de se lever. Il prit sa douche (Et oui, Rogue prend sa douche!) et descendit dans la salle commune.

Il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, ce qui veut dire d'une humeur pire que les autres jours, ce qui veut dire une humeur plus massacrante que le plus imbuvable des Serpentard. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que quatre adolescents sans cervelles lui avaient encore joué un tour. Un _très_ mauvais tour. Ces idiots n'avaient pas trouvé plus amusant que de changer toute sa garde-robe en vêtements fantaisies.

Heureusement, Rogue était un très bon élève (NdA: Ca dépend le point de vue…) et sut mettre fin à leurs manigances.

Chaque matin, Rogue devait inspecter sa chambre de fond en comble pour se rassurer. Il devait aussi faire goûter sa nourriture à des pauvres premières années pour être convaincu qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Ainsi que garder ses poches fermées et tout un tas de choses que aucun autre élève ne ferait sans être complètement atteint.

Ce matin-là, il gueula sur sept élèves en seulement quinze minutes (Il n'avait pas battu son record et ça l'irritait d'autant plus) et il avait cassé plusieurs objets sur un plus court laps de temps.

Personne n'osait l'approcher et ils auraient eu tort de le faire. Chacun savait que Rogue était sans pitié quand il le voulait. Il avait même transformé un 2ème année en théière parce qu'il s'était mis entre la porte et Rogue.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et monta quelques escaliers. Il croisait quelques élèves qui chuchotaient. «_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?» _se demanda-t-il, fulminant.

«Y a un problème!» cria-t-il d'un coup.

Les élèves le regardèrent, d'abord pétrifiés et puis se mirent à sourire.

«Il n'y en a aucun… » répondit l'un d'eux.

Rogue préféra ignorer leurs petits airs satisfaits et accéléra l'allure. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, il détestait tous ces petits chuchotements, il les détestait TOUS.

Il arriva alors dans la Grande Salle. Elle était bondée et un brouhaha incessant s'élevait des quatre tables. Mais alors qu'il traversait la salle pour s'installer, le bruit se stoppa. Plus personne ne parla. Il regarda autour de lui et fut parcouru d'un frisson. «_Que se passe-t-il?»_

Tout le monde le regardait. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Mais, à y regarder de plus près, ils ne le fixait pas _lui_ mais plutôt…son ventre.

Il baissa la tête et se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Son ventre prenait un volume énorme, augmentant encore et encore, n'arrêtant pas de gonfler.

«Et bien mon cher Snivelus, tu attends un bébé?» demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au sourire étincelant.

«Il est enceint!» lâcha un petit garçon plutôt boulot assis à côté de lui.

Toute la salle éclata de rire.

«Comment vas-tu l'appeler Rogue?»demanda un garçon de troisième.

«Snivela pour une fille!» dit une élève de Poufsouffle.

«Moi je trouve que Snivelo Junior serait parfait!» renchérit un autre.

Tout le monde était hilare tandis que le ventre de Rogue continua de gonfler, gonfler, gonfler et d'un seul coup, comme par magie ( Héhé!), une énorme bulle se détacha de son ventre.

«Wouuuuaaaaa!» laissèrent échapper quelques-uns d'entre eux.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?»dirent d'autres.

Mais Rogue n'en avait aucune idée. La bulle s'éleva alors devant lui et finit par éclater avec un gros «pouf!» Une seconde plus tard, des pleurs retentirent.

Au sol se trouvait un magnifique petit bé…GNOME!

«C'est le portrait craché de son père!» dit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes.

«Ou celui de sa mère…»ajouta un autre, les yeux couleur ambre, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Rogue était pétrifié. Il venait de mettre au monde un gnome! Comment cela était-il arrivé? Il avait inspecté sa nourriture, ses placards, ses boissons, sa chambre, tout! Comment?

Mais le problèmes principal n'était pas de savoir comment mais plutôt ce qu'il devait faire.

«Salut Snivelo Junior! dit Sirius en s'approchant, Dis-moi, tu aimes bien ton papa?»

Le petit gnome fit oui de la tête.

«Et bien tu peux l'appeler Papa Snivelus! Allez, va rejoindre papa!»

«Black…»fit Rogue de sa voix la plus glaciale.

«Tu ne vas quand même pas renier ta propre progéniture, voyons!» intervint James en souriant.

«Pappaaaaaaaa Snivelooooo! cria le petit gnome en sautant des les bras de son géniteur.

Rogue fut pris de panique, son visage se décomposa. Il fut pris de spasmes. Il _détestait_ les enfants. Il poussa alors un cri de détresse mêlé de rage et courut à toute jambe à travers tout le château.

De la Grande Salle on pouvait encore entendre le hurlement de l'homme qui eût un enfant…

XXxxxxXxXXXx

J'avais très envie d'écrire cette petite histoire qui m'est venue d'un seul coup ! Merci M4r13 pour l'idée (Un adulte qui attend un bébé, tu n'as pas précisé si ça devait être une femme !) et j'espère que vous avez apprécié

Sacrés Maraudeurs !

Bisous tout le monde.

Didinette


End file.
